


Now, We Cuddle

by BecaAMM



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Chuck in the Bunker, Chuck is God, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Hunters & Hunting, Men of Letters Bunker
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-16
Updated: 2017-05-16
Packaged: 2018-11-01 15:49:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10925028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BecaAMM/pseuds/BecaAMM
Summary: You come home from a tiring hunt. Chuck takes care of you.





	Now, We Cuddle

You dragged yourself around the bunker with a tired look on your face and your whole body aching and craving for your bed.

“Y/N?” You heard, looking up to meet Chuck. “Hi.”

You yawned.

“How was the hunt?” He asked, interested.

“I need to sleep.” You told him. “It was hellish.”

“I see.” He laughed.

Chuck and you were… Together. It was the best words you could use to describe your relationship. He was _God_ – not the prophet you all thought he was – and somehow you two got together.

“Come here.” He reached out and took your hands in his.

You rolled your eyes and, in a blink of an eye, you were in front of a little house in a beach.

“Where are we?” You frowned.

“In a special place out of timeline and away from everybody.” He announced and squeezed your hand. “Come here.”

You followed him inside the place and looked around the place. It was a very simple and comfortable place.

You let out a small yelp when Chuck took you in his arms, carrying you up the stairs, and you leaned against his chest. You shut your eyes for a moment and, when you opened them, he was lying you on the fluffy large bed.

“I’m wearing jeans.” You complained.

He smirked, and your casual clothes gave place to comfy pajamas.

“Now.” He changed his own clothes. “We cuddle.” He lied by your side.

Silently, Chuck circled you with his arms and you put your face on the crock of his neck, inhaling his smell for a moment.

“Sleep now, Y/N.” He whispered to your ear.

“Chuck.” You muttered, almost completely asleep. “Thank you.”

In response, he kissed your forehead. 

“You are welcome, babe.”


End file.
